


Rescue

by nalakira



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfortember 2020, F/M, Inuvember (InuYasha), and first time posting here on ao3 too, but better late than never i suppose, so please have mercy on me, this is my first time writing for inuyasha, yes yes i know this is late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalakira/pseuds/nalakira
Summary: Resigned, Inuyasha knew no one but himself can rescue him from this brutality called life. Or so he thought.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 11





	1. Just a Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Yes of course Inuyasha is not mine. But this fanfic is. I hope you guys like this. It's my first time writing fiction again since yearsss and I am so happy to be writing again.

Like all children, he needed rescue.

Inuyasha was a kid, barely seven winters old, when he found himself surrounded by men holding shovels and pitchforks. His playmate was still crying hard, rocked back and forth by his mother.

“You foul beast. After letting you and your disgrace of a mother stay here in the castle with us despite your breeding, you had the guts to hurt my child.”

“I did not hurt him,” a frightened Inuyasha replied.

“Yes you did! I saw you push his shoulder!” One of his playmates pointed a finger at him. Inuyasha did not like him. He always convinced the other children to not include him in their games.

“I was the ‘it’ in our game! I chased after him and tapped him on his shoulder so that I get to run too while he was ‘it’! We were playing!” His amber eyes were starting to get watery. He was confused. Why were they mad at him? He did not mean to push his playmate. He was also surprised when his friend fell to the ground. And he immediately came to his side to help him up.

Following that train of thought, he told them, “Please believe me. I really did not mean to push him down. Actually, I helped him get back up because I was really sorry.”

“You scratched me,” his playmate voiced out weakly.

“I did not mean that too,” Inuyasha said softly. He looked down at his hand, at his claws actually, which still had little splotches of blood. He really did not mean to scratch his arm. He grabbed the boy from the ground, very gently if you asked him. He did not realize his claws had grown past the usual length. He remembered those claws being clipped by his mother just about four nights ago.

At the thought of his mother, Inuyasha’s tears finally fell. There was no mother to cut his claws now. No mother to remind him that he should be always mindful of his strength. No mother to rock him back and forth as he cried. No mother to come in defense of him when he was being threatened. No mother to rescue him. Just, no more.

“You’ve already inconvenienced us enough. Creatures like you ought not to live with us. Not only did you bring the curse of the gods upon us, you’ve now started to act on your beastly desires.”

He wanted to say that it was not really his desire to hurt his playmate. He wanted to say what his mother screamed at their neighbours when they wrongfully blamed him for the disease that had spread in the village.

_My Inuyasha was just a child. Stop saying rude things about him!_

And these people said harsh things about his mother too. They said she was a demon’s hor and another that sounded like beach and slot. He did not really understand the words, and he did not ask his mother about them. He just knew they made her mother cry a lot. At night, maybe when she thought he was already deeply sleeping, she tried very hard to not sniffle aloud. Even when she had the disease, she tried to stop herself from coughing a lot.

If he was the reason for bringing the disease into the village, then why did it target his mother too? If it was really him, he would not let his mother have the disease.

But his mother had it too. And this morning, she died. The people said it was just. The demon’s child angered the gods and brought the disease upon them, so it was right that the mother of said child suffered.

He did not cry when he woke up and found that his mother was not breathing anymore. He did not cry when he informed the headman of their village that his mother was no more. He did not cry when his mother was immediately brought out of the small room they live in. He did not cry even when he watched the men bury her. He was not sure why he did not cry.

He knew he had to eat by midday but there was no food for him so he continued sitting by his mother’s grave. He was watching the village kids play and since he had nothing else to do, he tried to push his luck and asked them if he could play with them. Maybe they would pity him because of his mother’s death. Maybe because of that pity they would let him play with them. And they did.

But it was not his lucky day after all.

Maybe he really did anger the gods. How, he did not know. Maybe these grown up people were right. He deserved to be punished. After all, was he not a frightening person? He had claws and amber eyes when the kids his age had nails and brown eyes. His strength could outmatch those of the men. He knew he was not normal. And maybe that was why he was being punished.

“You’ve overstayed here. Get out of this village.”

He tearfully looked at this angry man. Maybe if he would see how much scared he was right now, maybe he would pity him. But the man was just so angry. He looked at the man behind him. It was the kind headman of the village. He tried to step towards him and maybe beg for mercy, but before he could do that, the leader just shook his head and mouthed his apology.

He thought of his mother and how he wanted to stay with her. Even if it just meant sitting beside her grave.

But the angry father held him by the shoulder and proceeded to shoo him out of the village. He looked for a kind face in the crowd, but there was none. None to rescue him.

It was then that he understood the situation. He was now alone. His mother had died. And he was now on his own.


	2. What He Wished

Fuck.

That was the first thought that crossed Inuyasha's mind when the owner of the brothel saw him sneaking inside. Not for carnal desires, no. But for his stomach which had been grumbling for almost a day now.

He was wandering aimlessly when he passed by what he heard was the house of whores and sluts. For the life of him, he could not understand why those women - and some, girls - were called degrading names when none of them deserved those. Was it their damn fault that life had put them in such desperate situations they resorted to prostitution?

It was more than seven winters since his mother passed away, and in that time he had learned just how cruel the world could be. He learned how to brave the harshness of nature, the pangs of hunger, the brutality of beatings, both from humans and demons alike. What he realized when his mother died was just reaffirmed day after day. He was alone. On his own. And he fucking did not know for how long.

Several nights after he was banished from the village, Inuyasha came across someone who smelled and looked like him. The demon just glared at him haughtily, and then stepped away. He knew later on that he was Sesshoumaru, his half-brother. He learned this from a flea demon who introduced himself as Myouga, who apparently was Inuyasha's vassal.

Myouga stayed with him for a while. He taught him how to use his claws to defend himself, and even how to kill and skin rabbits for his meals. Myouga was too much chattery though, and Inuyasha did not care for such noise, especially coming from a stranger. So he shooed the flea demon away, a decision he later regretted when he felt so lonely and scared.

On the first moonless night without his mother to hold him, Inuyasha wailed like a little child. For he is a little child. Half demon or not, he was still a kid. A kid who needed attention, companion, protection. A kid who was now wandering around, no particular direction to go to, subjected to dangers no one warned him about.

So when he saw Sesshoumaru again, he pleaded with his brother. He begged him to care for him. They were family, after all. If the people from the village could be so heartless, surely, his own brother would not be.

Fuck that.

That damn brother of his just scoffed, and when he held Sesshoumaru's clothes to stop him from leaving, he was kicked at his stomach so hard that several trees went down with him.

Inuyasha knew rejection when he saw one. So he stood up, jumped from tree to tree, and never looked back at that asshole.

If that fucker wouldn't care for him, so what?

Since that day, he knew no one can and will rescue him. No one but himself.

So when Inuyasha was caught stealing food from the brothel's kitchen, at a moonless night, he used whatever energy reserves he had left to run. The man was shouting and holding a butcher's knife as he chased Inuyasha, and the commotion attracted more people to escape from.

With some luck he was able to successfully ran away far from the brothel, and he smirked as he looked at his prize.

The next morning, when his youki had come back again, he continued his journey to the village of a guardian miko. He heard rumors of a powerful jewel that would grant any wish, and he would be damned if he did not get his hands on it. He would steal that jewel from the miko that protects it, and said jewel would transform him into a demon with so much strength and ferocity no one would dare cross him.

At least that was his plan.

The miko, called Kikyou, had plans of her own. She did not treat him the way she did the other demons with like intentions of stealing the jewel. Sure, she fired arrows at him. But never to purify, never to kill.

Maybe she afforded him the same treatment he was giving her. Doing what had to be done without using murder. So he tried to steal the jewel without killing her, and she protected it without killing him.

It was an established routine for several days until Kikyou surprised him one day.

While Inuyasha was pinned to a tree, again, he threatened with a growl that he would not be merciful next time. He would kill the miko if he must.

The priestess leveled him with a look that he thought translated to her unbelief of his words. She then looked him in the eye and asked what his name was.

He was so taken aback that he flinched, and leaves had fallen due to his sudden movement. She asked for his name?

He knew he was fucked when he felt ... sad? Amazed? Grateful? Fuck he wasn't even sure what he felt when she asked for his name. No one knew his name. Maybe the people from his old village did, but he was never called by his name. He was always 'beast', 'monster', 'halfbreed'.

The priestess patiently waited for him to answer and damn him if he knew why he did. "Inuyasha," he heard himself saying.

Kikyou just nodded and walked away.

The fuck?!

Had he been this starved for companionship that when he was asked for his name, he felt seen? Real? Because wasn't that the first stage of having acquaintances? Knowing names?

The next several days, he did not try stealing the jewel again. No, he stalked the priestess and watched her ways. He had to formulate a plan. He needed to catch her unaware for him to get the jewel.

But the priestess was as capable as she was beautiful.

One day, as she was resting after a fight with four demons at once, she closed her eyes and in that moment, Inuyasha saw a glimpse of a woman with too much burden. She actually looked tired and sad. When Kikyou opened her eyes, she saw him and fuck did she smile?

The day after that, Kikyou called his name and asked if they could chat. Inuyasha growled at that. What would they talk about?

"Why do you seek the sacred jewel, Inuyasha?"

"I wish to be a full demon."

"My suspicion is correct then."

He did not know what to make of that conversation, and of her as a whole.

Once, she said, "We are alike, Inuyasha."

He chuckled at that. How the fuck were they the same?

"I cannot show weakness to anyone. Although I am human, I am not allowed to act like one."

In a way, he understood that. Although she was full human, because of her unique responsibility to the jewel, she could not live as ordinary humans do. Just like how despite him being half-human, he could not live like one, because well, he was only half-human.

But he supposed that was a very light comparison. At least she had people that loved her. But how would he know how much of a burden her powers were? It wasn't like she asked for it, just like how he didn't ask to be born a hanyou.

He continued watching her since that conversation. He knew that she knew he was just near, and he was grateful that she did not mind his presence. Even though most of the time he was unacknowledged, her lack of hatred and disgust for him was way better than anyone had afforded him.

So when she suggested that he use the jewel to transform him to being a full human instead, he readily agreed. She was giving him a chance at an ordinary, uncomplicated life with her, and he wanted it. He believed in his heart that it was the rescue he was still regrettably longing for.

But then the shit with Naraku happened. What Inuyasha had with Kikyou - he did not know if it could at least be called friendship - easily crumbled under his lies and manipulations.

One moment he was stealing the jewel from the shrine right after “Kikyou” betrayed him, and then the next, a badly wounded priestess full of rage shouted, "Die, Inuyasha."

As his eyes succumbed to a heavy sleep, which he supposed was actually death, he once again realized that wishing for rescue was futile. How could he have forgotten that no one but himself will rescue him?

He knew that people believed in next lives. He wondered if a hanyou like him would have a next life too. Fuck if he knew.

But in the farthest corner of his heart, one that he refused to admit, he wished that the next time he opened his eyes, rescue would welcome him.


End file.
